


Don't Scare Me Like That Again

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Anxious Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Protective Amy Santiago, but mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Amy gets a call from the hospital saying Jake's been admitted after an allergic reaction.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Don't Scare Me Like That Again

The second Amy got the phone call from the hospital it felt like the world had stopped turning.

Her heart dropped, her thoughts going a thousand miles an hour. She instantly thought of the worst possible scenario, and her stomach panged with guilt. She wasn’t there. He had to go to hospital, in an ambulance nonetheless, and she wasn’t there next to him. Why did this have to happen on her day off?

In reality, it wasn’t as bad as her mind made it out to be. The lady on the phone told her it was just an allergic reaction and not bad enough to be classed as anaphylaxis, and that someone at the precinct had given him antihistamines that’d stopped it from progressing too far, but she couldn’t help but panic just a little. She’d had far too many experiences with allergies, anaphylaxis, and going to hospital because of it, and she knew how scary it was, especially when alone.

As soon as she hung up the phone she was sprinting towards where her car was parked, only just remembering to grab a coat, the keys, and her phone. She was starting to feel a little sick as she drove, the worry and unnecessary guilt chipping away at her stomach making her feel queasy. 

_Why didn’t anyone at the 99 call her? Why didn’t she know Jake was allergic to something? Was this a new allergy? Is he okay now? Was the lady on the phone lying to keep her calm?_

Her body was on autopilot as she drove, driving the path to the hospital like it was second nature and something she didn’t frequently (It wasn’t, not even in the slightest). Soon enough, she found herself in the car park, staring uneasily at the front doors as she took deep steadying breaths. The poor people at the desk didn’t need or deserve her somewhat unneeded hysteria.

Finally calm, or at least calm enough that she didn’t look totally crazy, she got out of the car and made her way towards the door and desk, approaching somewhat like a timid deer. “Hi, can I help you?” The lady behind the desk smiled at her warmly.

“Hi, umm, I got a call that my boyfriend, Jake Peralta, was taken here by ambulance. I was just wondering if I can see him please” Her voice was quiet, shaky almost, as she spoke.

“You’re Amy Santiago?” She nodded, smiling weakly. “Great, room 438. Around the corner, down the hall for quite a while. It’s a long hallway, but it’s only the one turn. I believe two of his coworkers followed the ambulance here to keep him company until you arrived”

“Okay, thank you” The nurse nodded at her, and Amy smiled back. The prospect of someone being here already comforted her a bit, at least he wasn’t alone.

She followed the directions the nurse gave her (She was right, the hallway as extremely long), and it didn’t take long for her to find his room. The signs were easy to read, even with her eyesight, and she caught sight of Rosa leaning on the wall beside the curtain. 

“Rosa, hi! What are you doing out here? Did they kick you out? Is something wrong with Jake?” Amy asked frantically, her anxiety consuming her once more.

“Dude, chill. He’s fine. They’re just giving him a blood test to try and detect any clear allergies, so for obvious reasons I'm out here. The tablets Terry gave him worked, didn’t even need to use an EpiPen. All this was precautionary because of how fast his heart rate was and because by the end his breathing got a little screwed up. I’ve seen you go through worse”

Amy let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, relief flooding her features. “Am I allowed in?”

“I don’t see why not,” Rosa shrugged, “Boyle’s in there, and if they’re letting him in they’ll let you. You’re his emergency contact, you’re the one who’s supposed to be here. Lord knows he asked about you seven hundred times” 

Amy frowned, the guilt coming back, before smiling appreciatively at Rosa and pushing back the curtain and stepping in. Jake’s face lit up when he saw her, a smile beginning to spread across his face. “Ames!” His voice was a little raspy but was otherwise normal.

“Oh, Jake… what happened, baby?” Moving to sit in the chair closest to his head, away from the nurses who were starting to finish up and leave, she took his hand in her own and squeezed. She looked across at Charles for an explanation but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t really know. I was fine one minute and the next I was sweating profusely, shaking like a leaf, struggling to breathe and had a heart rate of like, a trillion. Not to mention the itching, lord the itching,” He shook his head slightly as if the situation amused him, and his eye drifted to her worried filled ones. “Hey, don’t worry about me, Ames. I’m all good. The ambulance and hospital and all these wire things are just a precaution. The stuff Sarge got me fixed me right up”

“Yes, worry about you! It’s small this time, but what happens next time?” She burst out loudly, unable to stop herself, “What if next time it’s a bigger problem that can’t just be fixed with tablets?” Without anyone noticing, Charles had gotten up left, using his brain for once and sensing it was probably a good idea to leave.

“Amy, tell me what’s wrong?” Jake pushed gently, his brow furrowed in concern.

“You shouldn’t be focusing on me. You’re the one in the hospital bed, not me”

“I can’t focus on me until I know you’re okay, so tell me what’s wrong” Amy sighed at his persistence and closed her eyes as tears pricked in them.

"When the hospital called I was so scared Jake. I thought it was something really bad. I’ve been in your situation so many times and I know how scary it is to go through a reaction and I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry you had to go through it alone”

“Amy, no one could’ve predicted this happening. It’s your day off, you not being there is not your fault. And as for all the rest of it, I totally get where you’re coming from. How you're feeling is exactly how I’ve felt watching this happens to you, but I’m alright. I promise you I’m fine, okay?” His eyes bore into her as he spoke, his voice hardly above a whisper.

“Okay”

“So, who would’ve thought it’d be this time, am I right?” He smiled goofily at her, and she let out a watery laugh.

“How is it that you manage to find humor in literally everything?”

“Part of my charm, I guess” They both laughed, and Amy picked up his hand, resting her forehead against it.

“I love you,” She whispered, “Please don’t scare me like that again”

He smiled at her, his eyes full of adoration. “I love you too, and I promise. Never again”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this in my head was the only thing stopping me from having a complete panic attack in the ambulance I went in (This and all the Glee references I was making from the songs playing on the radio). Yes, I'm projecting again.  
> I will write a version focused on Jake eventually, I only wrote this first because I'm still a little shaken and didn't want to go deep into allergic reactions right now.


End file.
